


A Bumpy Ride

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, NSFW, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Geoff, Jeremy, and Ryan are leaving a heist together and things get a little saucy.





	A Bumpy Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krembearry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krembearry/gifts).



> For Krem from a secret santa gift <3

The getaway went smoother than expected. Geoff and Ryan had quickly hopped in the backseat, Jeremy barely waiting for the door to close before driving off. They had to be out of there and soon they were away from the city, towards the countryside as they passed empty fields. 

Geoff had begun to grow bored, wrapping an arm around Ryan, who’s mask and face paint were off. He’d barely noticed the other had brought wipes with him to get rid of it in the car. The arm around Ryan moved towards his crotch, other hand moving to join, before he moved to the floor of the car. Ryan was watching him, raising an eyebrow, wondering what it was Geoff was doing. 

Undoing Ryan’s pants, he tugged them off, moving himself out of the way as he tossed the pants in the back of the car, listening to Ryan’s groan. 

“Really, now?” 

“Yea, please?” 

Ryan smiled, shaking his head. “You horny bastard.” 

Geoff smiled, nipping at Ryan’s thigh as he moved to get his mouth on his dick. His tongue dipped into his hole, hands moving to hold onto Ryan’s thighs. Ryan shifted himself, leg moving to the floor and shifting onto his elbows. Geoff hummed as he kept his tongue teasing at Ryan’s dick, listening to the way he moaned and smirked as the man tried to find a comfortable way to sit. It wasn’t much better on the floor but the taste of Ryan’s slick was worth much more sitting like this. 

Jeremy looked back in the mirror, gasping at the sight of his boyfriends. “Really? Without me?” 

There was a pout on his face as Geoff turned his head, smiling sweetly and licking his lips. 

“You can have a turn with Ryan once we’re at the safehouse. And then we can both use him.” 

Ryan gasped softly, hand moving to cover his mouth and close his eyes, head leaning into the window. He couldn’t wait for the thought of both of them once they were safely away and in the house. 

“Please?” Ryan whispered, opening his eyes and looking down at Geoff. 

“Anything you ask, we’ll give you.” 

Ryan nodded, hand he wasn’t leaning on moving to grab at Geoff’s hair, tugging him back to his dick. Geoff obliged as he ravished him, listening to the moans and licking up every drop he could get. It wasn’t long before Ryan’s legs were shaking, Geoff’s tongue dipping into his hole and a thumb teasing on his dick. Soon, Ryan was cumming, panting out Geoff’s name as he felt himself squirm from the amount of pleasure and stimulation there still was on his dick. 

“Geoff, Geoff, please,” he panted, tugging at his hair. 

Geoff moved his head away, looking up at Ryan and nodding. 

“Sorry, got a little carried away.” 

“Can’t cum again until it’s Jeremy, you know that.” 

“Yea, fuck face, it’s my turn next.” 

Geoff sighed, moving himself up onto the seat and grabbing for Ryan’s pants and underwear, handing them over. Ryan slipped into them, squirming a bit as he tried his best to get it on in the car without kicking anyone. 

Once his pants were on, he moved and curled up to Geoff, kissing his cheek. 

“Getting all soft on me now, are we?” 

“Oh, shut up, you know how I get when you two treat me.” 

“Just wait until I get my hands on you, Ryan. You’ll be further gone than you expect.” 

“Will I really, Jeremy? Or are you just saying that?” 

“If I weren’t driving, I would kiss that smirk off your face.” 

Geoff smiled as he leaned over, kissing Ryan senseless for a few moments. 

“Is that better for you, Jeremy?” 

Jeremy looked back at them to see Ryan looking dumbfounded. 

“Much better look on him, honestly.” 

Chuckling, Geoff wrapped his arm around Ryan and tugged him close, giving Jeremy a nod. 

The rest of the ride was filled with idle chatter and some of Ryan’s snores, trying not to pass out completely. 

When they arrived at the safehouse, Jeremy was the first out of the car, grabbing his things and walking inside, impatient to get started with Ryan. He wanted to just ruin him already, but waited patiently until Ryan and Geoff entered the bedroom. 

The three of them began to strip, Ryan watching Geoff and Jeremy with hungry eyes. He was impatient as well, but could at least wait until they were undressed and on the bed. 

Ryan was the first to get on the bed, legs spread and leaning on his elbows. Jeremy was close behind, sliding up between his legs while Geoff sat behind him, arms around his shoulders to watch. 

Jeremy was quick to duck his head, kissing and nipping along Ryan’s thighs, leaving a trail of marks to his hips, along there and down to his dick. He mouthed at it, listening to the quiet sounds of Ryan above him. He sounded like he was enjoying himself, Geoff’s hands on Ryan and Jeremy eating him out. He was far more spoiled than the man would ever admit to. 

Bringing a hand up, he carefully slid a finger into his hole, mouth still focused on Ryan’s dick. The way he twitched cause Jeremy to smile, knowing that he was enjoying himself more than he was showing in the moment. Ryan was trying to keep himself fairly quiet, not trying to squirm in Geoff’s arms. Jeremy chuckled softly, pulling away as he finger fucked him. 

“Feel good?” 

Ryan nodded quickly, breaths coming out quickly. 

“God, yea. Your mouths are too good.” 

“Perfect,” Geoff whispered, nipping his neck. 

Jeremy nodded, ducking his head back down and focusing on Ryan’s dick. Not long after was he cumming around Jeremy’s fingers. Jeremy pulled them out and licked them clean, watching as Ryan and Geoff moaned at him. 

“Awful tease.” 

“But you taste good, Ryan.” 

Ryan rolled his eyes, moving on shaking hands out of Geoff’s lap and onto his knees. Jeremy and Geoff exchanged a look, getting up and moving to the sides of Ryan. 

“Can we go for one more round?” Geoff asked, tilting his head. 

“Please?” Jeremy pouted. 

Laughing, Ryan nodded. “I thought we would. No need to beg for me to let you both finish in me.” 

Ryan shifted himself onto his hands as well, shaking his ass for a moment and looking at them. 

“You decide who goes where.” 

Geoff and Jeremy already knew what they wanted, Jeremy moving behind him while Geoff moved towards the front. A hand was in Ryan’s hair, slowly sinking his dick into his mouth, Geoff moaning. Jeremy waited until Geoff was settled before sliding into Ryan’s slick hole. 

Starting up a slow pace, Jeremy watched Geoff begin as well. His eyes watched the way that Geoff played with Ryan’s hair, caressed his face as he gently fucked into his mouth. It made Jeremy’s pace a bit erratic, moving himself to try to follow what Geoff was doing. Soon he was at a steady pace, fucking his hole hard, a hand wrapping around Ryan’s waist to give attention to his dick. 

Ryan whimpered around Geoff’s cock, hands tightening on the sheets as his legs shook. He allowed himself to be rocked by the two of them, becoming pliant under their touches. 

Geoff laughed softly, hand in Ryan’s hair tightening as he picked up the pace, hips rocking hard into Ryan, fucking his throat roughly. He wanted his own orgasm already, having waited through the whole car ride. Jeremy picked up his own pace, rocking hard into Ryan’s hole. 

Both men were set in rough paces, chasing after their own orgasms and just merely using Ryan. He was more than happy to be used, tears in his eyes from Geoff’s dick in his mouth, moaning and taking him as deep as he can. He was quickly swallowing down Geoff’s cum, pulling off and panting before licking his lips. 

He rocked his hips into Jeremy, watching Geoff in front of him. He felt Jeremy’s hips stutter, falling forward a bit as Jeremy came, Ryan tightening around him as he stuttered, felling himself cum yet again. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered, voice raw from Geoff. 

“Cute, messy boy,” Geoff smiled, running a hand through his hair. 

Jeremy pulled out while nodding. “Yea, he is. Let’s clean him up.” 

Ryan fell onto the bed, limp and spent, looking over his shoulder to try to watch the two of them discuss how they were going to clean him up. Jeremy sighed and moved to lift Ryan, teasing Geoff about being too weak to carry their spent boyfriend. Geoff could merely huff, following after them and starting the tub. 

Once the bath was warm enough, Jeremy gently placed Ryan in it, hearing him coo over how warm it was, easily relaxing into the bath. He smiled sleepily at them both, sinking into the tub up to his neck. 

Using soft touches, Jeremy and Geoff began cleaning him up, taking time to massage his muscles and work out any kinks they may have caused. They wanted to make sure that he was warm, clean, and cozy before they went to clean themselves up. 

Once Ryan was clean, Jeremy helped him out of the tub, wrapping him in a towel and kissing his shoulder. 

“Ready to nap now?” 

“Mmhm.” 

Jeremy and Geoff walked with Ryan back to the bedroom, wrapping him in blankets once he was dry and curling up next to him. Maybe they could get cleaned up later.


End file.
